Infernal High
by Nephiliim
Summary: Tessa is knew to Infernal High (as the students have nicknamed it), Will doesn't want anything to do with the new girl, Jem can't take his eyes off her and Cecily wants only to be friends. Meanwhile, Clary can't take her eyes off Jace who is busy dodging detentions and suspensions whilst Simon is trying to fit in for once and Izzy wants a group of friends who won't blackmail her.


_Infernal High_

**NOTE:****All characters and some objects that appear in this story belong to Cassandra Clare. I own only the storyline and the idea of the story.**

CHAPTER ONE: New School, New Start

Tessa slowly closed the cab door before thanking the driver through the open passenger window. As the cab sped off back towards New York Tessa turned to marvel at the new school she could now call her own. She had to admit, moving schools constantly wasn't something that she enjoyed, but she loved meeting new people and seeing different approaches on her education. The only thing she hated about new schools was the first day. There was never escaping the dreadful mortifying first day at a new school where you were the prime victim for bullying and the likes.

Shaking her head vigorously, Tessa walked up the pathway. This time it was going to be different, she could feel it. All she had to do was survive today and then she would be fine. The school gates were wrought iron and towered three metres above ground. In scripted on the top was the strangest sentence Tessa would have thought to be on a high school's front gates. _We are shadow and dust. _She frowned and gave a slight shake of her head. It was weird.

Tessa walked through the open gates and straight towards the main office. She seated herself patiently on one of the chairs whilst waiting for the lady at the front desk to finish her call. After 10 minutes of waiting, Tessa was finally beckoned forward and given her timetable. "Now, that there is your locker number," said the office lady, pointing to a number hastily written on Tessa's timetable. "The here is your lock, oh and I'll get a map for you. You might need it, this place is a maze!" the lady hobbled off before returning with Tessa's map, she messily circled the area which was apparently the locker bay where Tessa's locker was. "If you need anything dear, feel free to come back and ask."

Tessa nodded before walking off down the hall. According to the map the locker bay was right down the end of the corridor after a left turn off the main hallway. The school was brimming with students who were chatting and gathering their books ready for first period. Tessa checked her timetable for the third time.  
_FIRST PERIOD: American History.  
_That wasn't so bad for Tessa granted it could get quite boring, but Tessa enjoyed history almost as much as she did reading. Which was making quite a statement, considering Tessa was an addict to reading. Particularly old classics.

At her locker Tessa neatly arranged all her school books and pinned her timetable to the inside of the locker door. A girl with flaming red hair and bright green eyes appeared at the locker next to hers. "Hi" the girl said with a grin that spread across her face. "Are you new here?" Tessa nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
"Cool, I'm Clary," Clary stuck out her hand for Tessa to shake.  
"You're going to love it here. The classes are all right and the teachers are cool but wait till you try the food. It's to _die _for!" Tessa stared at the other girl, she had to admit that her enthusiasm was quite contagious and soon she was grinning back.

"Are you a sophomore too?" asked Tessa, generally curious. Clary looked about her age but due to how short the red haired girl was, Tessa couldn't be sure.  
"Yes I am. You never know, we could be in the same class together." Said Clary who seemed slightly distracted by a blonde haired boy in a quarterback jacket who had just walked by. He caught Clary's eye with his own gold ones, sending a blush as red as her hair flare up in her cheeks. Clary hastily looked away and started grabbing books from her locker.

"So, do you have American History first period?" Clary asked Tessa, still grabbing books from her locker and shoving other things back in. Tessa nodded and glimpsed at the drawings in Clary's locker. They were everywhere, pinned to the sides, the back and the door. Pieces of crumpled paper also filled with beautiful drawing were shoved into messy piles on the shelf and some fell out of textbooks. It seemed to Tessa that Clary was an artist at heart, just like she was a reader. Clary made an exasperated sound at the back of her throat and screwed up her face in distaste. "Unfortunately, so do I. Not the best way to start your new school." She fluttered her hands dismissively and closed her locker.

Tessa frowned, "What's wrong with American History?" She asked, generally curious. Surely it wasn't that bad? Clary laughed and shook her head but said nothing else. With a quick glance at her watch Clary started walking down the corridor and beckoned for Tessa to follow. "Come on. You don't want to be late on your first day, especially not to American History. You need to set yourself a good reputation." Clary said over her shoulder. Unexpectantly, Clary stopped in her tracks – as though remembering something – causing Tessa to crash into her. Clary whipped around, her expression curious.  
"I didn't get your name." She observed lightly.  
"Tessa," Tessa replied with a small smile which was returned in the form of a larger grin from Clary.  
"Nice to meet you Tessa." She said before walking off again.

Tessa had to run at a jog to keep up with Clary's fast walking. Finally the two arrived at the classroom and sat side by side in the middle of the cluster of desks. The bell chimed and more students flooded in, filling the seats in their haste. 2 minutes later a tall woman with long greying hair and sharp eyes that scrutinized every student in the class. The room was silent and everyone looked up at the teacher in silent fear. Finally her eyes fell on the golden haired boy who Clary was staring at before, who was muttering something in a low voice to the boy beside.

Clearing her throat, the teacher walked over to them with a cold smile plastered on her face. "Boys would you like to share with the class, the most _important _information to which is interrupting their first period?" she said, emphasizing the 'important' to express you obvious annoyance at the disruption. The gold haired boy snorted and turned to the teacher, but at the sight of her his eyes widened and he cursed silently. The teacher's lips pressed together and after muttering something to him she walked back towards the front of the class. "You must have a bit more respect for the history of your homeland, Jace Wayland." She said and turned to face the class before launching into a full speech about the American civil war.

Tessa turned back to glance at Jace and saw he was staring at his desk and sulking. The teacher, who later introduced herself as Ms Imogen Herondale – "That's Ms Herondale to you!" –, continued her lecture about the American civil war for the entirety of the class only pausing for a few questions. By the last 20 minutes of it all, Tessa's head was leaning heavily on her hand and her eyes were drooping slowly closed. _Oh boy,_ she thought, _it's going to be a _long_ day._

**Hello! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter of the story, don't worry I am hoping to include most of Cassandra Clare's characters from both TID and TMI. Should I also include TDA? Each chapter will most likely be in someone else's POV. Please review and tell me what you think. You opinion is important! If you think I should add anything or you want a particular character to appear just tell me. Thnx **

**Nephiliim**


End file.
